Glee Relationships
Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson *First Relationship: **Start Up: Between Sectionals (1x13) and Hell-O (1x14) **Broke Up: Hell-O (1x14) ***Reason: Finn wanted to find his 'inner rockstar' and didn't want to be Rachel's boyfriend anymore. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Journey (1x22) **Broke Up: Special Education (2x09) ***Reason: Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck after he lied to her about sleeping with Santana in The Power of Madonna (1x15). *Third Relationship: **Start Up: New York (2x22) **Got engaged in: Michael (3x11) **Took a break in: Goodbye (3x22) to Makeover (4x03) **Broke Up: The Break-Up (4x04) Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman *First Relationship: **Start Up: Mash-Up (1x08) **Broke Up: Mash-Up (1x08) ***Reason: It was discovered that they wouldn't work because of Rachel's feelings for Finn and Puck's feelings for Quinn. Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James *First Relationship: **Start Up: Hell-O (1x14) **Broke Up: Funk (1x21) ***Reason: Jesse egged Rachel after being pressured by his teammates, breakin her heart and ending their relationship. Rachel Berry and Brody Weston *First Relationship: **Start Up: Sadie Hawkins (4x11) **Broke Up: Guilty Pleasures (4x17) ***Reason: Rachel found out about Brody's prostitution and ended their relationship officially. Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray *First Relationship: **Start Up: Four months before Pilot (1x01) **Broke Up: Sectionals (1x13) ***Reason: Finn found out that the father of Quinn's baby wasn't him, but Puck instead. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Sexy (2x15) **Broke Up: Funeral (2x21) ***Reason: Finn told Quinn that he still had feelings for Rachel and that he was breaking up with her. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson *First Relationship: **Start Up: Original Song (2x16) **Broke Up: The Break-Up (4x04) ***Reason: After feeling lonely and ignored, Blaine cheats on Kurt with Eli C. When Blaine tells Kurt this, they break-up. Kurt Hummel and Adam Crawford *First Relationship: **Start Up: Girls (and Boys) on Film (4x15) Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman *First Relationship: **Start Up: Laryngitis (1x18) **Broke Up: Laryngitis (1x18) ***Reason: Mercedes didn't like Puck's bullying and broke things off because she didn't need a man to be happy. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans *First Relationship: **Start Up: Between Prom Queen (2x20) and New York (2x22) **Broke Up: Summer before The Purple Piano Project (3x01) ***Reason: Sam's dad got a job out of state and had to move. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Saturday Night Glee-ver (3x16) **Broke Up: Summer before The New Rachel (4x01) ***Reason: Sam was still a senior in high school while Mercedes moved to LA to go to college and pursue a singing career. Mercedes Jones and Shane Tinsley *First Relationship: **Start Up: Summer before The Purple Piano Project (3x01) **Broke Up: Heart (3x13) ***Reason: Mercedes cheated on Shane with Sam and confessed this to him, ending their relationship. Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang *First Relationship: **Start Up: Wheels (1x09) **Broke Up: Summer before Audition (2x01) ***Reason: Artie hadn't paid any attention to Tina all summer and she kissed Mike Chang and started dating him. Artie Abrams and Brittany Pierce *First Relationship: **Start Up: Never Been Kissed (2x06) **Broke Up: Rumours (2x19) ***Reason: Artie called Brittany stupid in frustration because of the knowledge that Santana was trying to tear them apart. Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang *First Relationship: **Start Up: The summer before Audition (2x01) **Broke Up: The summer before The New Rachel (4x01) ***Reason: Unknown. Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman *First Relationship: **Start Up: Between Sectionals (1x13) and Hell-O (1x14) **Broke Up: Summer before Audition (2x01) ***Reason: Unknown. Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans *First Relationship: **Start Up: Duets (2x04) **Broke Up: Comeback (2x13) ***Reason: Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn and he broke up with her because of it. Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez *First Relationship: **Start Up: Before Acafellas (1x03) **Broke Up: Acafellas (1x03 ***Reason: Santana didn't like Puck's horrible financial scores. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Never Been Kissed (2x06) **Broke Up: Furt (2x08) ***Reason: Unknown. Noah Puckerman and Kitty Wilde *First Relationship: **Start Up: Sadie Hawkins (4x11) **Broke Up: Before Lights Out (4x20) ***Reason: Puck broke up with Kitty when he went to live at college with Finn. Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes *First Relationship: **Start Up: Silly Love Songs (2x12) **Broke Up: Before The Purple Piano Project (3x01) ***Reason: Lauren's rep was getting tore down because of glee club not being cool. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce *First Relationship: **Start Up: Pot O' Gold (3x04) **Broke Up: The Break-Up (4x04) ***Reason: Santana felt attraction to another girl and said that they needed to not be together since the distance wasn't working. Santana Lopez and Sam Evans *First Relationship: **Start Up: Comeback (2x13) **Broke Up: Before Born This Way (2x18) ***Reason: Unknown. Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans *First Relationship: **Start Up: Swan Song (4x09) **Broke Up: All Or Nothing (4x22) ***Reason: Brittany broke up with Sam over text and had to go off to MIT. Sugar Motta and Rory Flanagan *First Relationship: **Start Up: Heart (3x13) **Broke Up: Before The New Rachel (4x01) ***Reason: Unknown. Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman *First Relationship: **Start Up: Sadie Hawkins (4x11) Jake Puckerman and Kitty Wilde *First Relationship: **Start Up: Britney 2.0 (4x02) **Broke Up: The Break-Up (4x04) ***Reason: Jake was getting annoyed by how much Kitty made fun of Marley.